sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Computron (Transformers)
Computron is the combination of the five Autobot Technobots. Typically, the combiner process dulls the wits of the individual Transformers because the minds of the individual robots are working in tandem and may not mesh well with each other. However, such is not the case for Computron. The Technobots managed to remedy that problem by pooling their intellects as one cohesive force, but in the process, severely lagged Computron's reaction time. Before coming to any decision, Computron must analyze the opinions of every individual Technobot, resulting in his falling behind in battle. In the end, he always makes the correct choice, but more often than not it's too little, too late. Thanks for nothing, brainiac! Computron is composed of: * Scattershot (torso) * Afterburner * Lightspeed * Nosecone * Strafe :In some universes, Scrounge and Cybaxx form an extension of Computron's left arm. Fiction Marvel comics The Terrorcons and the Decepticon Horrorcons Apeface and Snapdragon were busy "terrorizing" the Nebulan city of Splendora when the Technobots arrived together with Brainstorm and Hardhead to save the day. Once the Terrorcons combined to form Abominus, Scattershot ordered the Technobots to do likewise. Computron ordered the Nebulans to find shelter, vowing to protect them. He fared well against his dim-witted opponent, first blasting the bajeezus out of Abominus with his primary weapon, then bashing him with a steel I-beam with sufficient force to shatter the Decepticon combiner into his component Terrorcons, who promptly retreated. Computron stood by as Duros and Arcana separated from their Autobot partners to explain to the shell-shocked Nebulans that this batch of giant alien robots wasn't out to terrorize anybody. Generation 1 cartoon continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon :Voiced by Bert Kramer (English), Yoku Shioya (Japanese)|Yang Wenyuan (Chinese), Dario de Castro (Brazilian Portuguese), Holger Schwiers (German, "Grimlock's New Brain"), Peter Musäus (German, "Money Is Everything") After Grimlock created the Technobots from parts within Unicron's head, he revealed that they had the ability to combine to form Computron to counter the new Decepticon combiner Abominus. Computron stated that his computation capacity was near infinite, but he lacked the knowledge to use this capacity. Grimlock then transferred his anti-electron-endowed super-intelligence to the combiner via a silly helmet. Abominus tried to crush Computron in a powerful hug, but the Technobot gestalt fought back by vibrating violently, forcing Abominus to disengage into its Terrorcon components, who fled away along with Galvatron and the rest of his minions. After the Technobots and Marissa Faireborn rescued space rogue Dirk Manus from Hun-Grrr, Computron formed in order to evaluate the probability that Manus's tale of a Quintesson base on Titan wasn't a load of lies. He calculated it wasn't, and was absolutely correct. Computron had a chance for a rematch with Abominus once the full team made it to Titan, as the Terrorcons were working with the Quintessons... who were making trade deals for stolen goods with Manus. Computron again defeated Abominus, this time by using a focused blast from a hidden chest-cannon that triggered a mechanism that the Quintessons had installed into the Terrorcons in order to limit the time they could spend in their combined form. Abominus got Computron back when the Technobots were sent to defend Mark Morgan's laboratory. Almost immediately after combining, Abominus declared that "Computron think too much" and blasted him, forcing him to disassemble. ''The Great Transformer War'' manga Once the Autobots rescued the scientist Dalton from Decepticon clutches, he immediately began building upgrades in Computron so he could fend off the already-upgraded Decepticon combiners. Computron initially mopped the floor with Abominus, but a squirt of Cohesive Control Liquid brainwashed him into working for the Decepticons. Luckily, Spike retaliated with a "defense spray" that neutralized the liquid. With his mind restored, Computron made short work of Abominus. ''The Headmasters'' cartoon :Voiced by Masashi Ebara (Japanese) The Technobots formed Computron to assist Hot Rod in his quest for the Matrix of Leadership. Computron occupied the Decepticons while Hot Rod made for Cybertron aboard the robot train. He tried to crush Galvatron with his bare hands, but failed. Later, Computron was assembled to battle with his old nemesis Abominus. He covered the Headmasters' retreat so that they could deal with the threat of the metal-warping meteorite unmolested by the Decepticons. He also helped defend San Francisco from Menasor, Bruticus and their gigantic man-eating plant. Computron assembled on the moon to attack the Decepticons during Scorponok's leadership rally. The tide turned when Galvatron arrived and galvanized his troops to strike back at the Autobots. Computron was zapped by the rapidly advancing Decepticons, and fled with the other Autobots. He was summoned again when the Autobots' relief aid supplies for Sandra were in danger. Computron faced off against Abominus, and calculated that the most probable method of defeating his opponent was a slo-mo flying jump kick. It worked. When the Decepticons fled into deep space to seek out new sources of energy, the Technobots joined Fortress in hunting them down. Computron was seen battling Abominus on the Twin Star planets. He also confronted Predaking on Paradise. Back on Earth, Computron was assembled several times to deal with the growing number of Decepticon attacks. He was formed in Miami to defend an Autobot energy facility from Abominus and the Decepticons, but was unable to return to Autobot City in time to save Ultra Magnus from Sixshot. As Sixshot's attacks continued, Computron was dispatched to another site as the Autobot forces wore thin. Later on, Computron helped Raiden and Defensor demolish an old Decepticon base after the enemy abandoned the planet Earth. Computron joined the entire Autobot army in journeying to the North Pole for a climactic battle with Scorponok. He fought against the evil combiners as the battle raged. Along with all the other Autobots present, Computron lent his energies to the Headmasters' Head Formation to revitalize Fortress Maximus at the critical moment. ''Super-God Masterforce'' manga ''Prime Wars Trilogy'' cartoons :Voiced by Ricky Hayberg (Combiner Wars, English), Matthew Patrick (Titans Return, English) Computron fought in the Combiner Wars, and as such was in the crosshairs of the vengeful Camien Windblade. One of the Combiners loyal to Cybertron's ruling council, Computron was dispatched by Starscream to apprehend Menasor. The subsequent battle saw the two Combiners tumble through a space bridge to planet Caminus's orbit, and their fight continued as they fell to the surface. By the time they landed, Menasor had prevailed, and Computron got stomped in the face and called a nerd. Such is life. In his final moments, the Autobot Combiner transmitted footage of Windblade heading to Cybertron to the exiled Optimus Prime. His remains were brought back to Cybertron for examination, where they were subsequently absorbed by Starscream as he unleashed the power of the Enigma of Combination. When Starscream was defeated, Computron was somehow brought back to life along with Menasor. Once Windblade gave Victorion the Engima, the Combiners left peacefully. Computron assisted in the reconstruction efforts following the end of the Combiner Wars. When Trypticon attacked, Perceptor suggested Computron might have access to historical battle records showing where Fortress Maximus might be found, so he and the other Combiners were recruited by the Mistress of Flame to investigate. They eventually reached Fortress Maximus, where Computron deduced the Titan's transformation cog was damaged, but the weapons systems were intact. Victorion ordered Computron to take control of Fortress Maximus's weapon systems and fire everything they had at Trypticon. hen Megatron arrived at Fortress Maximus and revealed the Mistress of Flame had perished, Computron and the other Combiners assumed him responsible and attacked. Once Windblade arrived and the fight stopped long enough for Megatron to explain, Computron fused with the other Combiners using the Enigma of Combination, turning Victorion into a super-Combiner. Unfortunately, the empowered Victorion proved no match for Trypticon and the Combiners were forced to separate again, though Computron was quick to jump back into the fray. He directed Menasor towards a weak spot in Trypticon's foot in an attempt to knock him off balance, later joining the others in attacking Trypticon's fortress mode from all sides. When Trypticon swallowed Victorion and the Enigma, he used its power to take control of Computron and the other Combiners, forcing them to attack Maximus, Windblade and Optimus Prime. Computron was freed form Trypticon's control after the Titan expelled the Enigma, and he bore witness to the return of Megatronus and the death of Optimus. Though still mourning his former leader's loss, he agreed to join Megatron's quest to stop Megatronus. Unfortunately, while the others went searching for the Requiem Blaster, Computron and his team were cornered by Overlord and Rodimus Cron, who promptly killed him again with a single shot through the torso. ''Of Masters and Mayhem'' During the war, the Technobots were approached by the genius designer Ironclad, who had an idea to improve their combined form, with him helping to form a special arm. His idea was rejected, but the team used the idea to add Scrounge and Cybaxx, also known as Boltax, to Computron. They hoped Cybaxx's Underbase-fuelled knowledge and power would help them defeat the unstoppable Mayhem Attack Squad. It didn't. Commercial appearances On an alien world, the Technobots faced the new Decepticon Headmaster base, Scorponok. They combined into Computron in response to Scorponok assuming its beast mode. Mr. Smart Guy then strode forward confidently, only to get wholloped with a huge boulder thrown by his opponent. Games The Transformers (PS2) :Voiced by Strings Kozisek (English) Decepticon story Computron was first encountered in the desert when the Decepticons investigated a drill bit made of a mysterious meteorite. He later defended the Enormous Laser Transmission Array when the Decepticons invaded ELTA looking for the Zel Quartz. ''Transformers: Battle Tactics'' Computron participated in battles against a variety of opponents, both Autobots and Decepticons. Sometimes there were many of him! He could be recruited if all five of his component members were at max level. ''Transformers: Frontiers'' Toys Generation 1 *'Computron' (1987) **''Japanese ID number:'' C-91 : Computron is formed out of all five Technobots. As a Scramble City combiner, each smaller Technobot attaches as a limb into the central body, Scattershot. He is completed by attaching fists, feet, a large chestplate, and head and is armed with Scattershot's rifle. Like Bruticus, one can leave most of the smaller toys' vehicle mode weapons attached. :As the combining connection points are on Scattershot's knees, it means there is some baggage around Computron's thighs as Scattershot's lower legs are hanging off them. Also, Nosecone is nominally Computron's left leg, but due to Nosecone's combiner connector being set further back than the hole that the foot attaches to, Nosecone makes Computron look like he's always taking a step forward. When attached as his legs, Nosecone and Lightspeed are two of the very few Scramble City-style limbs who face backwards, Lightspeed in particular due to clearance issues with his feet and Computron's footplate. ::*''More information on Computron at Transformers-Universe.com'' ::*''More information on Computron at TFU.info'' ::*''Instructions for Computron at Botchthecrab.com'' Kre-O *'Computron' (Micro-Changer Combiner, 2013) **''Set number'': A7030 **''Pieces'': 75 :Part of the third wave of Kreon Micro-Changer combiner sets, Computron comes as a set of four component Kreons: Afterburst, Lightstorm, Scattershot, and Strafe. The Kreons can be built into their robot modes or their vehicle modes, or they can be built into Computron by taking them apart and combining their pieces. :Like the entire Micro Changer combiner sets, Computron comes with only one Kre-O display brick, and a sticker sheet composed of his leg detailing and a Kre-O logo. Due to the leg stickers being slightly transparent, applying them into the black-colored leg parts can render the details being semi-transparent. The instructions also did not mention on where you should put the Kre-O logo sticker. Also, Computron's combined mode's waist part is somehow prone to falling off from the assembly while posing, and he has a problem standing straight due to how the legs are constructed. :As Kreon combiners only involve four components, Kre-O Nosecone instead ended up as a Series 3 blind-bagged figure. ::*''More information on Computron at TFU.info'' Generations *'Computron' (Collection Pack, 2016) **''Accessories'': Scattershot's rifle, shield, Afterbreaker's two rifles, Lightsteed's gun, Nosecone's drill-gun, Computron hands and feet, Cybaxx Targetmaster :Generations Combiner Wars Computron is composed of the entire Technobot team, including Scrounge. While Scattershot is redecoed from his individual Voyager Class figure, "Lightsteed" (renamed due to trademark issues) and Nosecone are redecoed from Deluxe Class Protectobot Streetwise and Brawl respectively (with Nosecone using the BotCon 2016 exclusive General Ramhorn figure's drill accessory), whereas "Afterbreaker" (also renamed), Strafe and Scrounge are retooled from Combiner Wars Deluxe Class Protectobot Groove, Air Raid and Thrilling 30 Legends Class Autobot Cosmos, respectively. Scrounge can attach to Strafe (thanks to an added peg that's part of the retool), who forms Computron's left arm in the official configuration. The five Technobots are generally decoed to match their original 1987 figures, but have some occasional hue differences and callouts to details from the cartoon. :Like Victorion, Computron features new pairs of hands and feet. The hands can be stored underneath the feet's cavity when Computron is not formed, and were later reused as Unite Warriors Baldigus's hands and feet. :Computron was only available as part of a box set, including a poster and a collector card based on his packaging art. The set was one of several so-called "Collection Packs" that were "online exclusives" in the United States, available from online retailers such as Hasbro Toy Shop, Amazon and BigBadToyStore as well as the online stores of "big box" retailers such as Toys"R"Us, Walmart, Target, and Kmart. In Hasbro's Asian markets such as Singapore and Taiwan, the set was available at general retail. In Australia, Canada, and the United Kingdom, it was sold at Toys"R"Us stores, whereas in Spain, it was available via the Spanish subsidiaries of Amazon and Carrefour, as well as the department store chain El Corte Inglés, supposedly also only available online. ::*''More information on Computron at Transformers-Universe.com'' Unite Warriors *'Computicon' (Computron) (Multi-pack, 2016-08-27) **''Japanese ID Number'': UW-08 **''Accessories'': Weapons (combine to form a larger gun for Computicon), Techbot weapons/extremities :Released as part of the Unite Warriors lineup, Takara's take on "Computicon" is very different from Hasbro's version. Only two of the figures (Scattershot and Afterburner) actually use the same base sculpts, and both sport tooling changes, with Scattershot even sporting a different combiner chest and head sculpt more closely resembling Generation 1 Computicon. Strafe, Lightspeed, and Nosecone are retooled from Unite Warriors Blast Off, Combiner Wars Wheeljack, and Rook, respectively. All five figures are retooled and decoed to much more closely match their G1 cartoon appearances. :Strangely, he does not include the same dedicated hands and feet as the Hasbro version. Instead he opts to use the standard Combiner Wars hand/foot guns. The packaging and instructions also assign the "wrong" HFG to each Techbot, only Lightspeed is actually affected by this since his HFG has unique tooling left over from Sunstreaker. Like previous Unite Warriors releases, his box gives his Western name, Computron, in English alongside his Japanese moniker, Computicon, in katakana. ::*''More information on Computicon at Transformers-Universe.com'' Notes * Computron's standard animation model uses Lightspeed's chest as the combiner's back. * Since the Japanese name for the Decepticons is "Destrons", any Destron subgroup names, such as "Combatron" or "Stuntron", also ended with "-tron". The association was further enforced by the presence of the individual Transformer names "Megatron" and "Galvatron". Thus Computron's name was changed to "Computicon" for the Japanese market, even though "-con" was normally used in the English-speaking market as a stock suffix for Decepticon subgroup names. Foreign names *''Japanese:'' Computicon (コンピューティコン Konpyūtikon) *''Mandarin:'' Diànnǎo Jīngāng (Taiwan, 電腦金剛, "Computer Vajra"), Jìsuàn Wáng (China, 计算王, "Computing King") Category:Technbots Category:Autobots Category:Combiners (Transformers) Category:Fictional giants Category:Transformers factions